


A battle lost, a war continued

by the_six_fingered_villain



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla: King Of The Monsters
Genre: make monster lemonaid, when life gives you a Ghidorah head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_six_fingered_villain/pseuds/the_six_fingered_villain
Summary: The musings of Alan Jonah at the end of the film. As if an anarchist eco-terrorist would let something as simple "Godzilla saving everyone" ruin his plans....





	A battle lost, a war continued

Alan Jonah gripped the handle above the door, swaying with the jeep as it sped over the uneven dirt packed road. Asaj flexed her fingers on the steering wheel but slowed down not at all as the road continued to degrade in quality mile by mile. Sargent Travis and Asher were wedged in the back seat with the samples case tucked safely between them. It was a risk to put all their assets in one vehicle but at this point Alan figured if they lost anyone or anything else they'd be done for. Sargent Baker's death had hit everyone hard, especially Asher though his son had refused to speak about it since they'd left Antarctica.

 

Two weeks in that Boston bunker and yet they still hadn't spoken directly about how things had gone. Asaj at least had confronted him and given him a piece of her mind. No one blamed him for not getting rid of the kid, thankfully, but Asaj had taken great care in outlining what and idiot he'd been for trusting Dr Russell. It was moments like that, having to face a helping of bitter truth, that Alan was most thankful for having left the service. Travis no doubt had similar feelings but years of calling Jonah colonel seemed to still have their lingering effect.  The man hadn't been able to break through that deeply ingrained protocol to call him an idiot to his face, but Asaj had passed along the ex-Sargent's supposed feelings for him.

 

Jonah never sighed wistfully or sadly, such expressions had been ground out of him years ago. What he'd witness during his service had stolen any remaining breath within him to express such feelings. Now he was just resigned to human nature and its various methods of failure and fuck ups. Even when they were his own. Especially when they were his own. 

 

He had to admit he'd let himself grow too sentimental. Preliminarily attached as it were. The doctor had impressed him with her proposal, with her forwardness. She'd contacted him. Not only had that taken initiative and ingenuity- he was a terrorist after all, he did rather go out of his way to be hard to find- but how she'd spoken at the start was so... impassioned. And he knew the loss of her youngest child and weighed so heavily on her... Somehow he'd let himself get ahead of it all and become convinced she'd be amenable to perhaps something more when The End came. There was going to be a generous period of time in that fallout shelter, had things gone according to plan, and he'd thought, foolishly he now realized, she might have been open to the suggestion of 'repopulating the earth' and all that.  

 

The coastline jumped into view as Asaj followed the final bend of the snaking road, trees falling away and replaced with coastal scrub. From the back of the car Asher muttered under his breath and even Alan wrinkled his nose at the aroma that greeted them. Death. It all stank of death, even this far from the coast line. He'd been drunkenly lectured at by an old brigadier friend of his back in the day that the smell of the ocean was actually bacteria feeding on that which dies when it reaches land. The rot that sat heavy in the human air was orders of magnitude greater than that. Alan briefly closed his eyes, drawing a deep breath and marking another tally tracking the sins of humanity against the earth. It'd been a month since the US's 'Oxygen Bomb' had failed to stop Ghidorah and the death they'd left behind apparently lingered on. How typical. 

 

The directions proved easy enough to follow and their contact was found outside, smoking a cigarette when the jeep pulled up. He didn't care much about them, verifying only the cash promised and not their identities, before leading them into the warehouse. The ammonia like aroma of rotting fish was even thicker inside, making the sight of so many workers almost horrifying. Once again, humanity crouched in their own filth, Alan thought with a sneer.

 

It was only when they rounded the corner and stood before the giant decaying head that Alan could almost detect the faint rubber smell of the creature's silicon biology promised. The sight of the thing, epic and yet pathetic in it's defeat, stirred him. That feeling of hope, of being so near to a real, working solution flickered within him. He'd nearly drowned in it, in the glorious unfolding of it all, when they'd first reached Boston. Unlike Dr Russell, he'd seen no real issue with Ghidorah's alteration to their plans. As van Moltke wrote 'no plan of operations extends with any certainty beyond the first contact with the main hostile force' and there could be no more hostile of force on Earth than that of the Titans. If anything, an increased timeline promised a faster collapse. Not having to visit site by site certainly reduced the risk to his team, something Dr. Russell seemed to have no appreciation for. The woman could weep endless tears over her dead son and half as many over her awkward daughter but the woman hadn't even remembered Michael Baker's name. Her careless actions and over zealous ex husband were directly to be blamed for the loss of one of his finest and she'd not even batted an eye. Really, they were all better off without her. 

 

Accepting the head into their custody proved to be difficult, but they'd been prepared. The truck they'd hired was not actually wide enough to load the creature's head into. Luckily one of the newly hired crew had initiative and previous welding experience. Alan gratefully delegated the task to her and excused himself from the shouted instructions and combined efforts to modify the rig. He reached out and trailed his fingers across what little stump of a neck was still attached to the head as a crew of locals struggled to drag it out to the vehicle. If Baker was here he'd have joked and told them to be careful with the battered and decaying thing. Instead everyone was grim faced and worked with focus, the locals for the money and his team embracing this one last hope. They'd all been so close to success but they'd all agreed what partial progress had been made was not enough. 

 

The US government was in shambles. The burden of so many metropolitan areas being hit, the aid efforts draining finances and attention, had caused the nation to curl in on itself. The great beast of American supremacy, once fancying itself a titan of the world before it'd been reveal what true power looked like, had slunk off the global stage since the Battle of Boston to lick her wounds. Alan nodded to Travis as he passed man, making his way towards the docks. The sun had set shortly before their arrival and now the black ocean of a moonless sky stretched out before him. Hands clasped behind his back, he stood at the dock's edge and drew a deep lungful of rotted fish. His eyes watered from the smell of it but he lifted his chin and held fast. While America had toppled, other nations rallied and were already moving to fill the void left behind. Godzilla's defense of humanity and subsequent taming of the other Titans had left humanity cocky. Too sure of itself once again, having learned nothing from what just happened. It'd only been a month and already he had buyers now offering triple for Titan samples, scheming of how to grow their own tamed pet Titan. No, things had not gone as planned. They'd lost the battle, but the war would continue on. And with this latest acquisition, he was one step closer towards the final victory he was aiming for. It'd taken him years to get this far, he wasn't surprised that it would take a couple more. Saving the earth took time after all. It wasn't something accomplished in just an hour or two. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jonah's team names pulled from IMDB. I honestly cannot recall the specifics of who got shot in Antartica (just got back from film) but since the man wasn't super broken up, I'm assuming it wasn't the character name that looked like it might be his son... 
> 
> Goodness, do I love Charles Dance....


End file.
